


Apotropaic Magic

by Fuquspace



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alchemy, Animal Death, BDSM, Blood Magic, Bondage, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mental Illness, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Necromancy, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Travel, True Love, Violence, Witchcraft, but watch and ward help and make it better, eventual thruple, her arch is dr. o, im basically using this fic as therapy, junk food and movie nights, killinger gives love advice, mentions of abuse, missing juice boxes, non-descriptive oc, order of the traid, reader - Freeform, those belts they wear get used for rope play and you know it, truple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuquspace/pseuds/Fuquspace
Summary: An Agoraphobic Witch joins The Guild with a little help from Watch and Ward.





	1. The Call

  
A passing car blared its horn outside my building as I paced nervously around my tiny basement apartment, my cell phone pressed to my ear. My little black cat, Lilith watching me intently, with half-lidded eyes from her spot on my fold-out couch. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

“Guild of Calamitous Intent- Membership Line, this is Watch speaking, how may we assist you?” A raspy, dry, broken voice on the other end monotoned. Despite the edge of the five-pack-a-day-voice, the answerer sounded a bit apathetic; bored, and almost annoyed to be taking my call.    
  


I sighed, this was clearly a mistake, I knew I shouldn’t be doing this- I was probably just wasting everyone's time. Again. As usual. I took a deep breath, clamping my eyes shut. 

_ No. _

I needed to be doing this, I needed to be arching legally and not just using magic as a civilian, cursing people on the internet as a pass time.   
  


“ _ Hello _ ?” The voice on the other end rang out.

“Yes! Hi! Sorry- hello.” I stammered out and I ran a hand through my hair nervously. “I was hoping to join The Guild? I’m new to arching and a friend online gave me this number. I’m hoping you can help me?”

  
“Ah, yes, You’ve come to the right place.” The dry voice croaked out, Watch sounded a little more happy to be of service now. “I can help schedule you for an appointment to come in and speak with a membership director and get you set up with the Guild.” The sound of keys on a computer clacking reached my ears on the other end. “There’s an opening next Monday will that work for you?” He asked.

  
My stomach twisted anxiously. “Oh… I- have to go in? I was really hoping I could apply over the phone or online somehow.”    
  


“Well, while the initial application process is online, we still have to have one of our team members meet with you in person. Make sure you are who you say you are, assess your skill level and arching equipment, your weapons and all that. Assign you an EMA level as well as help you acquire anything you might need- powers, tech, uniforms, and masks, identity reassignment, that sort of thing...”   
  


Another equally raspy voice cut in, sounding a bit far away, and as if he was stretching out as he spoke. “Yeah, see, your dues all depend on how much assistance you need from us really. We won't know what kind of membership you’ll need till we meet you and figure out your arching needs.”    
  


“Oh…” My heart sank into my stomach. I already knew there was no way I could bring myself to do this. I was already dreading the answer but I asked anyway. “H-How far is it? What’s the address?”   
  


“We’re on the corner of George and Wyckoff.” Watch answered.   
  


I bit my bottom lip and let out a shaking sigh. I’d have to take two buses and the subway to get there. A trip that wouldn’t be so bad to any other New Yorker, but for me- a diagnosed agoraphobe with a fear of crowds and public transportation… it was a terrifying journey. 

I just… couldn’t do it.   
  


“I-I’m pretty sure I’m just a level one Witch. I mostly deal with curses from my own home. I  _ never _ leave my house.” I explained. “I’ll pay whatever dues I have to…Is there any way I can do this from home?” My voice was almost pleading with them, trying to find a way around it.

  
With the new holistic craze sweeping the nation, my herb business online had taken off, and I now had a little money to burn. I was by no means rich- but I had enough to live comfortably, pay my rent and get whatever I needed to be delivered and even give The Guild whatever they needed.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Watch spoke again. “If you never leave your house-- _ how are you going to arch people?" _   
  


My eyes widened as his words hit me like a truck.    
  


_ How had I not put the two together??? _   
  


“I-I...I?” I stammered into the phone. I could feel the embarrassment of my stupidity and the shame of not being able to just be  _ fucking normal _ sink into my chest like a brick.   
  


“I’m so sorry this was a really dumb idea. I’m sorry  _ I’ve totally wasted your time! Bye!” _ I spat out the words in frantic haste before pulling the phone away from my ear.

  
Before he could say anything but a strangled:  _ “Wait!” _ I’d pressed the end call button. Throwing my cell phone onto the sofa next to my cat, who jumped away a little for fear of getting hit with the flying object.    
  
“Aaccckkkk! Why am I such an  _ idiot!” _ I exclaimed and fell into the couch after my phone face first.   
  
Lilith jumping back up on top of me to kneed at my back as I grumbled in frustration into the furniture cushion.   
  


* * *

  
Watch frowned at the sound of the dial tone before looking over to his partner.   
  


“Do you have the location of that call?” He asked Ward.   
  


“Always,” Ward answered pulling up the matrix-esque code onto his screen with his free hand, his juice box in the other. “About eight miles.” He brought up the address and showed Watch, who rolled his office chair over to his partner's screen with a  _ WOOSH. _ __  
  


Watch had a conflicted look on his features as he mapped out the location in his head. It wasn’t a  _ terrible  _ neighborhood, but it wasn’t a great one either. A young witch living alone… it made sense she might not want to leave her house. He crossed his arms and let out a small hum.

Ward sat back in his chair and it creaked ever so softly. “You want to make a house call?” He asked.    
  


It wasn’t unheard of for them to go door to door back in the days of the Sovereign. But that was usually held for higher-ups. More well-known villains, or villains with lots of money.   
  


“She did say she’d pay whatever dues she had to…” Watch shrugged. “Sounds like it’d be a  _ missed investment _ for us  _ not  _ to go.”   
  
Ward finished off his juice box, the last of the liquid bubbling against the straw and the bottom of the box, making a slurping noise as he sucked up the remains. He sighed as he tossed it aside into the trash bin. “Fiinnnnnneee but you’re driving.” 

Watch scowled. “I always drive.”

Heyo I'm back with a new fic-  
There's so little on Watch and Ward I'm scared I'll write them ooc. I'm basically just going off of how Doc and Jackson seem in the commentaries lol. Let me know if there's anything you love or hate or would like to see!! Like I said I'm kinda using this fic as therapy as I go through my own shit- so be kind. I'll try to update semi-regularly and I'm trying to get into the swing of my 21/reader-oc fic too. Only twelve more years till next season. <3


	2. The Visit

The microwave buzzed as the glass table spun the contents of my dinner round and round. I sighed and crossed my arms as I watched it.

_ Why couldn't I just be normal? _

I was still a bit shaken from my earlier phone conversation. Embarrassed and frustrated with myself.

I didn’t use to be like this- I used to be an extrovert, but now...I ran a hand through my hair as the microwave dinged, and I popped the door open. The reheated soup steaming out of the mug and blasting me in the face. I grabbed the handle and made my way over to the couch, sitting down cross-legged, blowing on the hot soup before grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and turning on the TV.   
  


My eyes on the screen I lifted the mug to my lips when there was a sudden banging on my apartment door.   
  


_ “Shit! Oh shit!!” _ I yelped as I jumped a foot in the air, spilling hot tomato soup on my bare knee, just under the skirt of my dress. My skin burning and my heart pounding in my chest.    
  


“Fucking Christ,  _ Mother Fucker! _ ” I cursed as I looked around to see if I’d spilled anymore. Putting the mug down on the coffee table and getting up. I grabbed a rag on my way through the kitchen. The knocker banged on the door again and I wiped off the spilled food.   
  


“COMING!” I shouted at the door.   
  


I froze for a moment.    
  


_ Why did I say that? Why did I  _ **_announce_ ** _ that? _ __   
  


I had no idea who could be at the door, it could be anyone, a neighbor, my friends, my parents-- me ex?? Or it could be someone worse, a robber, a villain, someone looking for revenge? An angry customer who’d found out where I lived, a hired hit-man? I had no idea.    
  


I took in a deep shaking breath and made my way closer to the door, tiptoeing up to the peephole. I peeked outside to see the fish-eyed view of two tall, pale men in black and red, buckles and belts every which way, fingerless red gloves, cowls, padded hoods, and biotech eye lenses.   
  


_ Whomest the fuck? _ __   
  


They were wearing patches on their shoulders, but I couldn’t make out the logo. One of them holding a tote bag and a clipboard.   
  


My heart was thundering in my chest. I took in a deep, shaking breath before I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes.   
  


“W-Who is it??” I called through the door.   
  


They both looked up to the peephole, and it felt as if they could see through the door. (maybe they could- I have no idea how well those eyepieces worked.)   
  


“Uhh- It’s Ward, and Watch?” one of them- with a small tuft of yellow hair spilling from his cowl spoke up. “From the Guild? We spoke on the phone earlier?”   
  
I scrunched my eyes up and rubbed a hand over my face. That conversation had gone  _ piss-poorly-  _ what on earth were they doing here? Slowly I reached for the bolt lock and turned it, clicking it unlocked before grasping the handle and turning it, pulling the door open with me still mostly behind it, protecting myself should they choose to attack me.    
  
“Yes, hello? Can I help you?” I asked timidly peering out from the door.

The two looked to each other uncomfortably

  
“We- wanted to want to see if there was a way we could still help you join.” The one with the blonde hair announced. His voice was overly kind, sounding almost a little fake.   
  
I hesitated before opening the door fully and inviting them in. Pointing past the entryway and into the living room. “Come in…” I announced- unsure of what else to say.

They made their way inside and I slowly closed the door behind them. They sat together on the green couch and laid their things on my coffee table. Lilith climbing over from her spot in the sunny window to see if our new guests might give her some attention. 

Taking a shaking breath I moved to sit in the chair across from them, clearing my throat and crossing my legs, careful not to touch the burned skin on my knee.

“I thought it wouldn’t work because I can’t…” I paused. Not wanting to admit to the end of that sentence.

The two looked at each other and then back to me.

“Weeelllll- usually it would be an issue but…since you’re a magic-user, we think we might be able to make an exception.” They smiled. “We brought everything to get you started.”   
  
“I’m Ward by the way-” The one with the blonde hair stated. “This is Watch- they say we look alike- but I don't really see it.” He shrugged.   
  
I nodded and smirked. I could easily see myself getting the two confused.

Watch elbowed him lightly before he pulled out his clipboard. “We just have a few questions for you, it won't take long.” His voice rasped out as he smiled.   
  


I nodded to indicate I understood and he clicked his pen. "First things first, what kind of magic do you practice?" 

"Uhhh well…" I looked away, thinking. "I started out in herbal magic, but more recently I've been working in long distance curses that evolve over time- the basic stuff, make your hair fall out, turn you blind, bad luck charms, the works- uhh some light voodoo, but mostly Icelandic magic," I explained.

Watch pursed his lips, "What about fighting magic?" 

"Well, I know how to manipulate lightning, that's easy enough." I raised up a hand and a snap of electricity danced across my palm before I twirled my wrist and the static dissipated. 

Watch looked unimpressed and wrote a few things down on his clipboard. But Ward stared at me with a wide eye.

"Do you-uh have any mutations? Any other abilities?" Ward asked looking over Watch’s shoulder as he wrote. “Anything you’d like to incorporate into your identity?”

I shook my head. "No just the magic stuff…" I explained.

  
“Do you have a Villain name picked out yet?” Ward asked.

“No.” I shook my head “I’ve been playing around with a few but I didn’t want to have my heart set on something that wasn’t available.”   
  


"Any disabilities or illnesses that might prevent you from your work as an arch?" Watch asked, not looking up from the papers in his hands, clearly reading off the words without thinking about them.

I didn't answer for a moment. Mildly shocked he even had to ask. "Y-yes…?" I said and looked around my house with an arm outstretched. 

  
“Oh-” He looked at me a little sheepishly. “Right.” and wrote something down on his notebook. “Anything  _ besides _ the uh- agoraphobia?” He asked.

“Why don’t you ever leave your house anyway?” Ward cut in before I could answer.   
  
Watch’s eye went wide as he looked over to his partner. The  _ don't-ask-her-that _ look written on his hollow face.

I stiffened and felt my face flush considerably as Ward looked at me with genuine curiosity. “Uuhhhhhh… it’s um. It’s complicated?” I retorted.

Something about the look he was giving me- this innocent puppy dog eyed look- I wanted to tell him everything. My past, the abuse, the struggles with homelessness, all of it- but instead I bit my bottom lip and folded my arms into myself, looking away nervously.   
  
Watch cleared his throat. “Well, normally there’s a 90 day waiting period, mostly formalities and background checks- that kind of thing, but it’s the offseason right now so its possible your Guild application may not take as long.” He pulled out a burgundy colored book from the Guild tote bag and handed it to me. The Guild logo was embossed in gold and the words  _ “Guild Face-Book” _ was scrolled across the top. 

I doubted it was anything like the facebook my friends used to show off their wedding and baby pictures. The kind of facebook always reminding me that I was almost 30 and all alone.

Watch opened it up and flipped to a page showing off a black and white image of three older men posing on a lawn, next to a list of information.   
  
“There are a few candidates we have in mind, but on our way here- we called and we spoke to these Gentlemen-”   
  
“Order of the Triad!” Ward popped in enthusiastically, smiling and making over the top jazz hands.   
  
“Yes, and they’re also magic users!” Watch added. “They’re willing to come to  _ you  _ for Archings.” He beamed at me. “It’s not a typical set up for these kinds of things, but they’ve been looking for an arch for a few years now and they just moved to the city.” Watch nodded as he explained.

  
I paused taking in their information, reaching out to take a closer look at the Face-Book. “They’d really be willing to do that?” I asked. I was honestly shocked. I couldn’t believe that anyone would be willing to do such a thing for me. Be willing to accommodate me like that.   
  
That being said, it would end up being my place that was destroyed and not theirs- if they were to be coming here for me to arch them… I’d have to put a few things in my spare closet before they showed up.   
  
“That would be incredible…” I said in little more than a whisper, looking over the file. “Byron Orpheus, Jefferson Twilight, and The Alchemist…” I read off the information.   
  
Ward nodded. “They seemed really excited about it actually!” He croaked.   
  
Watch pulled the tote bag a little closer to me. “Everything you need to know to get you started is in this tote- there are informational pamphlets and DVDs, The Guild Rule Book, who to talk to when you have any issues-”

“Which is basically just us.” Ward cut in again. “Here I’ll give you our direct line!” He reached into the tote to pull out a Guild pen and one of the pamphlets- he circled something before saying “This will get you to either me or watch-” He started writing out a different number, along with an extension. “But this will get you to just me- call or text any time anything you need.”   
  
I noticed the odd, slightly confused, slightly judging look Watch was giving Ward as he divulged this information to me. This must not be something he normally did. I couldn’t help but smirk a bit- hoping he was interested in me and not just trying to be overly helpful to the poor, dumb, agoraphobe.   
  
They only had a few more questions before Watch gathered his clipboard and handed me an orange temporary guild I.D. “We’ll send you a new one when you’ve been processed and you pick our your Villain Name.” He announced. “We’ll probably be back sometime after next week with your consent-to-arch forms so we can get you on the guilds life insurance and dental plan.” He nodded matter of factly.   
  
I looked over the I.D. as they made their way to the door.    
  
“Make sure to call us if you have any questions!” Ward said as he opened the door.   
  
“Yeah,” I stood up and walked toward them. “Thank you guys for this so much- I really… I really appreciate it.” I smiled and nodded.   
  
They said their goodbyes and I watched them shuffle into a black limo and drive away before closing and locking the front door.   
  
Ecstatic to start my new life in organized crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! Even if its just a frowny face emoji- comments and critique help keep me going :3 love -N


	3. The Tote Bag

As soon as the two got back in the limo Watch was looking at Ward with a slight scowl.   
  


“Dude, what was that?” He rasped.   
  


“What?” Ward asked, pulling on his seat belt in the passenger side.   
  


“You gave her your direct line? You never give out your direct line.” Watch put the key in the ignition and started up the car.    
  


“So what, she’s cute.” Ward shrugged as if it was no big deal.   
  


“Dude she can’t even leave her house what are you thinking?” Watch pulled the car out from its poorly parked street spot.

Ward rolled his single eye, “It's not like I’m asking her to Marry me- I just gave her my number.” Ward frowned and crossed his arms, sinking into his chair. 

Watch sighed as they pulled out into traffic, feeling a little bad for berating the man. Back in the days of the Sovereign, rules had been put in place.

Some truly ‘ _ Men in Black’ _ level bullshit.

To be in the position the two of them were now, you needed to be a faceless shadow. But- unlike the members on the Council and the Sovereign - who only used a green screen and poor lighting. Watch and Ward had to take some more extream measures. 

The Guild had taken away everything that truly made them- them.

Not that they hadn’t consented to it- this was what they really wanted to do. Their fingerprints had been burnt off, their names erased from record to be replaced with the Title of a- truly unreadable Henry James novel. Their eyes ripped out to make way for the mechanical eyepiece. Their vocal cords altered so that no one would recognize them when they spoke.

They were Guild Property, their past lives left behind and forgotten. Things like families, friends, wives- even girlfriends-  _ especially _ girlfriends- were not just frowned upon, they were forbidden.

It’s not as if they hadn’t tried to do such things in secret. One of the reasons for Watch’s worry for his partner stemmed from the Women’s Axillary agent Watch had dated a few years back. She was a hard ass- tough as nails and just the way Watch liked his women. 

But when Bowie- or the Sovereign-  _ whoever _ , had caught wind of their relationship, he’d had her memory wiped and put her to work as a decoy in another one of the Guild’s Chapters. She’d been killed within a week and Watch had fallen apart.

It took longer than he’d like to admit for him to get back to normal, and a good part of him still felt as if he’d never recover.

“Just… be careful?” Watch grunted in frustration, turning on to the main street.

With the Sovereign gone and people like Sheila and Red Death in charge, change was in the air at The Guild. It was entirely possible that those kinds of rules might one day be lifted, but they hadn’t been yet- and Ward needed to be careful. Rules or not, their jobs were dangerous, and fraternizing with a Villainous Witch who was clearly dealing with some trauma could easily  _ spell _ trouble. 

“Dude, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten laid?” Ward peeped from his seat beside Watch.

Watch sighed. “Then blackmail one of the honey-pot agents or for God's sake use your hand, the poor girls a basket case!”

Wards frown deepened, knowing his partner was probably right. “Fiinnnneee…” He huffed.

  
  


* * *

I peeled open the tote bag, I was nervous and wasn’t quite sure why. Pulling out the Rule Book I couldn’t help but smile.

It was all coming together, I was really going to be a part of the Guild. I flipped the book open to a random page. My fingers pulling at the edges of the paper. I still couldn’t wrap my head around it all, the fact that Watch and Ward just showed up like that, that they were so willing, so ready to help me. As if my limitations were no big deal. 

I couldn’t remember the last time someone had helped me like this-  _ and  _ I had protags willing to come to me?   
  


_ Hashtag Blessed. _

I skimmed through the rule book- I’d need to really sit down and read it later. I dipped back into the bag pulling out an informational DVD entitled: The Dangers of a Blundering Henchman. As well as a notebook dedicated to ‘help you find your alter-ego’ a few pamphlets on near-by tailors, custom weapons manufacturers and shooting ranges- some had coupons attached to them as well. 

I got up and popped the DVD into my Xbox disk slot, turning on my tv before plopping back down on the couch with the controller. Pressing play before opening the notebook up and grabbing a pen.

  
  


**Welcome To Your New Life With The Guild!!**

_ Presented by The Candidate of Attribution. _

**This handy notebook will help you to find your new persona to begin your career as an antagonist. Please fill it out to the best of your abilities, and feel free to make any notes- This is for your personal use only. Make sure to keep the information a secret so no one learns your true identity. Your Guild Membership Agent will ask you some of the same questions later for legal and induction reasons. But this one is all for you!** ****  
**  
** **Let's get started:**

****  
  


**What is your full Legal Name:**

  
  
I tapped my pen on the Paper before writing down my name.    
  


_ Asha Andramada. _   
  
****

**Title- please check one: Mr. Mrs. Ms. Mz. Dr. PhD. Attn. Prof.**

  
My hand flicked across the page as I circled  _ Ms. _

**Did you serve in a country’s military or a Band Army where you received a ranking such as Capt. Lt. Ensn. Commander or Cheif?**   
  


I let out a chuckle wishing I’d actually joined the Kiss Army with my friend in High School before writing out:  _ No. _

**Do you wish to add your full or part of your legal name to your identity? Examples: (Lex Luthar, Loki, Dr. Richard Occult.)**

I frowned and bit the tip of my pen. Thinking about if I wanted to incorporate any part of my name into my persona.

I looked up to the TV in time to see an animated cartoon blob hovering above Dr. Z- one of the Guild’s oldest and best villains. 

“Duhh but I tried my best, Dr. Z.” It said in an imbecilic tone.

I couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. 

“And that’s just what a blunderer will say!” Dr. Z continued his informational video- I was only half watching.

I quickly jotted down:  _ Maybe _ .

**Do you have any special abilities you would like to feature in your persona? Examples: (Captain Cold, Magnetto, Zoom)**

I hunched over the little book, pressing it against my knee before jotting down:   
  


_ Lightning magic, herbology, spirit magic, and hexes. _

**Any colors you might wish to feature, either in your costume, hair or skin tone or powers? (Examples: Red Death, Silver Surfer, Black Knight)**

I looked down at my dress- and then around the room to my wooden staff. Most of the clothing I owned was either black or purple or red. My hair was a dark brownish black, but I sometimes spell-cast it to be different. I had a love for lavender and roses and used them in most of my peace and love spells. But as a Villian, I knew I’d need to commit to my darker magics. Black candles, and red peppers. Though I could still use my amethysts.

I wrote down:

Purple, Amethysts... 

**Let’s get literal, described your alter ego using only nouns to see if there’s a good combo to use as a name. (Examples: Cyborg Superman, Brick Frog, Dr. Octopus)**   
  


I sighed:   
  


Magic, Witch, Curses, Hexes? 

  
**Objects or items you may wish to include in your persona?**

_ Staff, Witch hat-  _ I looked over to Lilith sitting cozily on the couch. Maybe she’d be good in a fight.  _ Black Cat. _

**Do you have, or plan on having any henchmen? Will you have an Army? A few close Goons? A Loyal number two?**

I shook my head, writing down:  _ No _ .    
  


There was no way I could afford an army, and with me not being able to leave the house, Having a number two seemed… impossible.   
  
****

**Make a list of your top three to five villain names below and use the blank pages in the back to sketch out any costume ideas you might have.**

I tapped my pen to my lip, thinking.   
  


_ Lavender Hex _ __  
__  


_ Asha Amythist _

_ The Purple Curse. _

  
I sighed, they all sounded so… stupid and over the top. Maybe I’d just do the Lex Luthar thing and call it a day, my name was already pretty ridiculous.

I spent the rest of the night doodling what I already knew to be my costume, my purple swing dress and sheer cloak, my purple boots, gloves and knee high socks, my black witches hat, and staff. I smiled once I had a pretty good idea planned out. Hugging the notebook to my chest I was- proud of myself. I wished I’d had someone I could tell about it and for a moment my eyes drifted to the number Ward had written down for me. The thought of texting him how much I was looking forward to this crossed my mind.

But he was probably busy with work, and he probably wouldn’t care.

I bit my lip and sighed, turning off the tv and heading to bed with my rule book, planning on reading it till I fell asleep.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :D sorry this one's basically just short fluffy filler. more to come soon <3


	4. The Paperwork

It was a little less than a week later when there was a knock at the door. Three solid,  _ terrifying  _ raps. 

On shaking feet I made my way over to entryway- peering through the peephole. My line of sight was met with a perky looking guild agent, a smile on his plush lips and a shoulder bag strapped over his chest. 

Right- Ward was supposed to bring me that paperwork today.

I took in a calming breath and opened the door slowly.

The place was a catastrophe.

Bookshelves knocked over, the coffee table lay on its side, teas and herbs and broken glass littered the floor. Two or three crystal orbs shattered into pieces

I moved away from the door to let him in with a sigh.

He slowly made his way through the door and into the living area, the door closing behind him and his big red boots crunched on the broken glass as he did. He looked around with a low whistle.

"Woooww…" he croaked. "Was this an arch?” Ward tisked. “I told them not to come by till you were set up but-- that being said, I'm impressed." He placed his hands on his hips and gave me a smile.

I scoffed angrily. "It wasn't an arch." I made my way over to the couch and sat down, pinching the bridge of my tender and possibly broken nose.

His face fell into a slight scowl as he made his way closer to me, and I unintentionally flinched.

"It wasn't?" He sounded surprised. "Were you robbed?" He sounded genuinely concerned as he sat down beside me on the couch, taking his shoulder bag off over his head and watching me intensely. It was at that moment that he noticed my split lip and the dark purple bruises littering my chin.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He reached out a fingerlessly gloved hand to gently touch my cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Again, I flinched and pulled away. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't move. His arm still outstretched. He slowly curled his fingers back and his face darkened.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was stern and dark this time. No upward inflection in his raspy voice.

I looked away. "No one- it's nothing." My gut reaction to lie and cover it up surfaced without hesitation.

" _ Asha… _ " he murmured gently. Coaxing me into telling him.

I felt my anger rise and I fell back into the couch with a sigh.

"...Did they- were you-?" I looked over to meet his gaze, I could see the terrified way his eye trembled. The way he looked me over and pained look on his face that everyone always had when something like this happened. "Do you need to go to a hospital?" He finally asked, his voice nearly breaking.

I looked away. "No." I answered.

The relief that swept over him intense. His whole body reacting to it.

“Oh good” He huffed out, all but grasping to his chest. “That kind of thing isn't tolerated in the Guild or OSI. Sexual assault of any kind counts as treason.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, as I said, it wasn’t an arch,” I repeated.

I could feel his eyes on me. He wasn’t going to let me get away with not telling him. I could tell he was holding back on years worth of interrogation techniques. I pinched the bridge of my nose again, screwing up my eyes and sighed in frustration.

“I thought…” I started. “I don't know what I thought.” I shook my head angrily and let out a puff of air. “I should have never let him into the apartment.” I gulped and crossed my legs as I felt hot tears threatening my eyes.

I could sense Ward’s confusion. 

“My Ex…” I explained. “How original right? A scorned woman gets beat up by her shitty ex-boyfriend… ” I tossed my hands in the air in frustration. “He left me years ago and he still just- drops by whenever he’s in a fight with his new girlfriend.”

I shook my head, angrily “He showed up- drunk as usual, and banged on the door-” I sighed, “I didn’t want to cause a scene or- wake up my neighbors, I don't know- so... I let him in.” I felt my voice starting to crack. “He started yelling at me, saying it was all my fault he was unhappy, that I must have cursed him and I needed to reverse the spell.” I scoffed. “As if I’d waste my magic on his sorry ass.” 

I could see the scowl on Ward’s face deepen.

My voice was starting to crack. “I told him to leave, but he wouldn’t- he grabbed me- and I freaked out and pushed him away from me,” The tears were coming down now- making me feel full on pathetic and weak. I shouldn’t have been telling him all this- I was supposed to be applying to be an  _ aggressor _ with  _ his company _ . Why was I opening up like this? “-He punched me until I hit the ground and then started beating me with my staff.” I pointed across the room to my magical staff- now broken in two and the glowing crystal all but smashed to pieces

I shook my head. It hurt to breathe, I didn’t know if it was from my injuries or from the stress of trying not to crying.

Ward listened with a semi-horrified look on his face. It took him a moment of silence before he spoke: “Did you call the cops?” He croaked.

I gave him a confused look. “No?” I shook my head, “It- it's more complicated than that...” 

He stayed silent again. 

I sniffed, letting out another sigh, knowing id have to give him more information than that. “When we were together. He’d do this kind of thing- we’d fight, he’d hit me, and then he’d make some grand gesture and promise he’d never lay a hand on me again,”

“For a while, things would be fine- until I did something he didn’t like and the cycle would repeat.” I wiped away more tears. “I cut myself off from my friends and my family- because he didn’t like my spending time with anyone but him… He made me quit my job so I was there taking care of him. He’d threaten me- saying if I ever went to the cops I’d be homeless. He… even left me at a shelter- twice.”

“I had to beg him to come back home- being homeless in the city… it's like a full-time job, there’s no time to look for work or anything if you’re not in line at a soup kitchen or waiting for a spot at an overnight you're going to be stuck on the streets. There’s no time to even  _ look  _ for work.” 

I sighed and looked down to my knees, knowing I was way past the point of over-sharing. “Leaving the house on my own… it could mean I’m never able to come home again.” I wiped another tear off of my face. I took a shaky breath as I felt tears threaten to overtake me. “Something bad always happens when I leave my house.” I gasped for air, I felt like I was choking, admitting it out loud. “I don't want to be homeless  _ ever again _ . I just want to feel safe.” 

There it was- the reason I never left, why I always stayed home and why I always had things delivered. Why I never hung out with friends, never worked a regular job, and why arching someone I had to leave my house for- was so… terrifying.

“I shouldn’t have even let him in, I knew this is what he’s like- but I just… thought it would be okay.”

I reached the palm of my hand up to my cheek to wipe away a tear that had betrayed me.

“I don’t-” Before I could say another word Ward had lurched forward and wrapped his arms around me. My fight or flight instinct took over and for the briefest of moments, I saw red and struggled to push away. Before I realized what was happening- he was trying to comfort me.

I slowly relaxed into his grasp. Resting my forehead on his shoulder and placing nervous, shaking hands on his back. Taking in a deep breath, trying to calm myself as more tears fell from my eyes, my body pressed against his as I inhaled his scent.    
  


A strange mix of leather and fragrant fruit met my senses and I slowly closed my eyes, coming to the realization that  _ this  _ was the safest I’d felt in months. His arms wrapped around me so tightly, as if I might fall if I let go of him. This was the kindest gesture I’d experienced in a very,  _ very _ long time. Months, years- hell maybe even ever. I let out the deep breath I’d been holding and a soft, unintentional moan escaped my lips. 

Jesus, was I that touch starved?

My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed. “S-Sorry I just...” I pulled away from him slowly, looking up to him through my eyelashes. And in a single moment, everything changed. 

I realized just how close we were. My heart sped up and the blush on my cheeks deepened. I swallowed hard, realizing I could feel his heartbeat in his chest, pressed against my own. I met his single eye to see his gaze darting to my bruised and busted lips nervously. He didn’t dare make a move. Not after everything I’d just said. But our warm breath mingled and his hands still held fast to the small of my back.

“ _ Asha…” _ His dry voice croaked before I acted on impulse and did the stupid-  _ stupid  _ thing. Before I took the leap.

I closed the space between us and reached up to capture his lips with my own. Pressing myself against him harshly. Praying to any god who would listen and the All Mighty and Powerful Master that this wasn’t a fucking mistake.   
  


It took him a moment to react. Stiff and confused, his one eye wide in shock, before it slowly closed and he melted into me. His hands moved to my hips to pull me against himself and his plush lips parted. His tongue trailed over my teeth as he deepened the kiss. I tilted my head and the bridge of my nose bumped against the metal of his eyepiece. A whimper made its way out of my throat and he swallowed the noise into his mouth.

I moved myself into his lap without thinking and something dark inside of me erupted.   
  


I felt his hips move against mine slightly and a small growl plumed in his throat. My hands trailed down his chest and torso landing on the six belts that lay at his waist. My fingers shook as they attempted to undo the clasps, and as the first red belt tumbled to our feet, his lips moved from mine to my jaw and down to my neck. He huffed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he nipped and kissed the sensitive skin. I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped me and my entire body went rigid. My center growing warm and my legs trembling. A tension building between them as I tossed the second belt to the side.

All too suddenly he pulled away. His breathing labored and as croaked out a raspy. “-Wait…” He looked away, swallowing thickly as if it was taking a great deal of concentration on his part to not continue with me.

“Listen.” He huffed. “I- we shouldn’t…” His gaze met mine and my face fell considerably.

“Not- Not that I don't want to!” he almost shouted in defense. “God- if I could just…” He shook his head, clearing them of impure thoughts. “You’ve just been through something terrifying, I want to take what you said to heart- I want you to feel  _ safe _ .”

I slowly slid out of his lap and back on to the couch. “Oh-” I was a bit at a loss for words.

The twisted agony on Ward’s face was a bit too much to bear. He reached out a hand and gently touched my cheek, this time I didn’t pull away but leaned into his hand gently. He frowned darkly before giving me a determined look. “I have some things I have to do but- may I come back tomorrow? The Guild offers a agressive-defense class… I want you to take it.”

I frowned “I can’t take any of the classes I ca-”

“I’m going to bring the lesson plan with me.” He explained.    
  


I opened my mouth to object but-- he was right, it was something I should know how to do, villainess or not. I closed my mouth and nodded.   
  


Ward begrudgingly stood up from the couch. He turned toward the door before he stopped himself and turned back, to my surprise he bent down and firmly pressing his lips to my forehead. Before he quickly pulled back with a sad, toothless smile and left, closing my front door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and let me know what you think! (sorry this chapter is a bit dark- again sorry im totally using this fic as therapy woops.) Enjoy!


	5. The Search

WARNING: The first part of this is ahem... nsfw :3 enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
  
I’d spent the entire night tossing and turning. 

  
“ _ Idioootttt…”  _ I scolded myself, laying on my back in bed, before stuffing my face into my pillow. 

I was humiliated, embarrassed and feeling a little guilty. Why did I just… _ kiss him like tha _ t? What was wrong with me? I’d opened up to him, expressed how fragile I was and then just- threw myself at him?  _ Dumbass! _

He must think I'm a nut job at this point.

I just kept replaying the scene in my head. Over and over again- working myself up, frustrated that I’d even tried that with him and internally yelling at myself. 

_ At least he said he wanted to come back. _ I told myself, but it’s possible that was all just a lie to make me feel better. My application to the Guild was more than likely going to be disregarded, and everything ruined. If only it hadn’t felt… so  _ good _ .

Kissing him was the best I’d felt in months, maybe even years. The best I could ever remember feeling. The memory played over in my head again, the way his lips felt against mine, his the way my cheeks had flushed, the heat that ran through me and the cold metal of his eyepiece brushing against my nose, the way I my small frame fit perfectly against him when I slid into his lap... my heart fluttered in my chest, and I felt almost dizzy. I’d had strong feelings for people in the past and I’d been in love- but this was different. 

I shut my eyes closed and I groaned. “You don't even know him,” I grumbled to myself.

But I  _ wanted _ to know him.

The mental image of seeing him again tomorrow clouded my imagination.

...I’d open the door for him and we’d clear out the living room so he had room to train me. Moving my couch and coffee table off to the side. Maybe he’d help me with a fighting stance, and his hands would linger on my hips to help me adjust my posture. His hands would trail down my sides before he pressed himself against me. He’d bend down to kiss my neck before spinning me to face him, holding me in his arms before pinning me to the wall and--

I frowned. What the  _ fuck was wrong with me _ ?

My heart turned from a flutter to full-on racing, my cheeks suddenly flushed so hot my eyes began to water. I turned on my side and huffed out a frustrated sigh. Maybe I just needed to get it out of my system. It’d been almost a year since I’d dated my ex and even then it wasn’t like we were having sex often, and it wasn’t like I was really enjoying the sex we did have. Maybe I just needed to- well… relax.

I rolled my eyes at myself before I bit my bottom lip and reached over to my nightstand, pulling open the drawer and pulling out the sleek purple ‘ _ massager’  _ I kept hidden away. I rarely  _ released tension _ that way on my own. Hopefully the battery wasn’t dead.

With a deep sigh, I flipped onto my back, wriggling to get comfortable and pulling the covers up around me before closing my eyes and going back to where I’d left off.   
  


I went back to him training me- imagining Ward behind me- his hands on my hips, feeling him pull me against him. Imagining his warm breath on my shoulder before his lips touched my neck- the same way they had only hours ago. 

  
I hummed and shifted, my own hands dipping down between my legs.

I saw him spinning me and pressing me against the wall again, his lips pressed firmly against mine. My legs wrapped around his hips. I could almost hear him rasp into my ear how badly he wanted me, I could see his lust-filled eye. He’d carry me to the bedroom before he’d toss me onto the bed and take off his billion belts. -Why did they wear so many belts? After two you’d think it would be enough. I shook my head-  _ focus. _ He’d rip off his jacket and pull down his pants. Showing off his erection before attacking me in kisses again.

The tips of my fingertips danced over my own opening, spreading my lips and finding my now pulsing clit. A shock wave of pleasure running through me as I pressed against it, pressing my face into the side of my pillow as my breath quickened.

I imagined it was Ward- his gloved hand pressing into me, wanting to get me wet for him.    
  


I huffed, my face turning redder as the tension in my stomach began to swell. I moved to grab the  _ massager _ . Holding down a small button before it vibrated to life. I paced the shaft end at my opening before closing my eyes again. 

I could see him, towering over me, a smirk painted on his plush lips, his small bleach-blond tufts of hair creeping out from around his cowl as he inched his way inside of me.

I pushed the vibrator in as deep as it would go. 

  
“ _ Oh fuck… _ ” I murmured to myself, my hips rutting around it, pressing the button again to make it pulse a little harder. My fingers returning to circle around my clit.    
  


Ward seemed like the type to bury his face in the crook of my neck and bite my collar bone as he fucked me. I could see him pant as he rutted into me over and over again. Whispering my name the way he did before I kissed him.   
  
A whine escaped my lips as I felt myself begin to unravel. 

I heard his raspy voice whisper in my ear  _ cum for me… _

Before my body began to pulse and convulse around the massager. I couldn’t help the shrill almost scream like moan that bubbled up to my lips before my body lay shaking and spent.

I gulped, trying to catch my breath. I fumbled for the off button. Shivering as the vibrations stopped and I pulled the vibrator out of me, the toy covered and dripping with fluid.

  
  


“There-” I huffed. Tossing it back into the nightstand, making a mental note to clean it off in the morning. “He’s out of my system!” I announced and pulled the blankets back, adjusting my nightgown back around my knees. “I’ll apologize for kissing him and that will be that!”   
  
I looked to the foot of the bed to see Lilith’s bright green eyes staring back at me. I sighed, scowling at her. “Why are you always here when I do something like that?” I shook my head, turning on my side to get comfortable. “You’re gross…” I said, attempting to finally fall asleep.

* * *

Ward was hunched over his work station, his fingers clacking against the keyboard in the dimly lit dispatch center. His eye strained to look through the matrix of code flying before him. He was looking more tired than usual -if that was even possible. 

The door opened and Watch stepped inside. His eye widened a bit when he saw his partner. “Have you been here all night?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Ward croaked and sat up a little straighter before typing in a few more lines of code, requesting more information from the database.

Watch looked over his shoulder, peering at the code. “This doesn’t look like work…” Watch crossed his arms, giving his partner a disapproving, but intrigued look. “Social Media Databases, Public Records, Arrest Records? What are you up to?” He asked in a rough but almost sing-songy way.

Ward frowned and closed his tabs- the screen rolling back to The Guild’s red logo, debating telling him or not. “It’s nothing.”

Watch tilted his head slightly as he squinted at Ward. “What’re you hiding?” He asked.

“Seriously, it’s just a little side project.” Ward tried to fake a smile, but with everything on his mind from his visit with Asha, he just- couldn’t.   
  


Watch rolled his eye and reached over Ward- who tried to swat him away before he typed something into Ward’s computer- bringing the tabs of code back on screen. “Who is ‘Richard McHenry?” Watch read off.

Ward sighed in frustration. “You remember that new Witch Villainess we just signed?” He asked. “-The House call we made?”

“Asha? The one you were making  _ googly  _ eyes at the whole time?” Watch’s frown only seemed to deepen.

Ward looked to his feet, mildly embarrassed at that comment. “I brought her the paperwork yesterday- The consent to arch forms and legal stuff.” Ward gulped and his hands balled into fists around the fabric of his riding pants. He could feel a sense of anger and rage wash over him. 

The vision of her place destroyed, the bruises on her face, the taste of blood on her split lips.

He let out a shaking sigh. “Her ex-boyfriend attacked her, the night before…” He admitted with a sigh, trailing off looking back up to the screen. “I’ve been going through her information to try and find him and… track him down.”

Watch raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’re kidding me.” It was more of a statement than anything. He looked back over Ward’s screen, this time with a more intense look. 

He still worried about his partner getting too wrapped up in this. Ward really shouldn’t be getting involved at all, this kind of thing tended to be commonplace in costumed aggression but- it didn’t make it ok.   
  
“He’s just a civilian, right? Are you gonna call the cops?” He asked- hoping his partner was just trying to do the right thing and not… get involved.

“No,” Ward answered darkly. His face turned stern.   
  
Watch let out a sigh through his nostrils. A million reprimands running through his head but instead- “Did you send a guard to watch her, in case he comes back?” He asked. 

Ward blinked as if it was such an obvious thing he hadn’t thought to do. “Shit- no. I didn’t.”    
  
Watch pursed his lips and made his way over to his desk. He pulled up his server, tying quickly.

“Are you dispatching someone to her?” Ward rolled back in his chair, trying to see what his partner was doing.   
  
“I’ve got a better idea.” He stated with a rasping hum.   
  
He stopped typing before bending down under his desk and pulling out a game controller from a box full of loose wires and electronics. Watch hooked it up to their system before pulling up an old file and copy-pasting the code where it needed to go.

“What are you doing?” Ward asked, looking back to his tabs and finally locating Richard’s current work address, and the email his employer had sent with his schedule attached. Looked like he’d be working at a Chuck E Cheese on Staten Island tonight. Ward almost snarled. 

This fucker was working around kids.

“I was thinking you could send her a Diamond Dog,” Watch rasped, looking back to Ward from his place at his chair. I think there’s a way to put it on basic robotic guard function when you’re not around, once she’s been recognized of course, and you can transfer the feed to your eyepiece to check on her and control it remotely when you want.” Watch explained.

He shouldn’t be doing this. The little voice in the back of his head told him. He shouldn’t be  _ encouraging him _ . But there was something deep,  _ deep  _ down in Watch’s heart that wanted to help her- maybe he just felt bad for the poor girl, maybe he wanted to see his partner actually happy for once. He didn’t know. After all  _ he _ was the one that wanted to make the house call. Maybe he felt responsible.

“I’m sending you the feed now-” Watch informed Ward typing in something before Ward’s eyepiece blinked. And he could see the inside of a utility closet through his eyepiece. Watch handed him the gaming controller.    
  
Ward took it and placed it in his lap, hesitantly. 

“Should I just… like, make it take the bus??” Ward looked a little confused. The last time they’d hacked one of these it had already been in the building, and then they just- followed The Councilwoman. Getting this thing halfway across town was something different.   
  
Watch blinked at Ward before he sighed.   
  


“They can also fly.” Watch rolled back in his work chair, leaning over Ward and pressing the right joystick down. Watch’s view in his goggle jolted and he could hear the faint sounds of helicopter wings.   
  
“Oh right.” Ward frowned and pressed the joystick again and the bog collapsed to the ground with a startling  _ thud _ and the sound of metal scraping against the floor.

Watch rolled his one eye. “Might be best to just have a stranger walk it over.” 

Ward moved the dog to try to have it open the closet door, but its claws just ripped at the wood. 

“Yeaaahhh…” He groaned. “That might be best.” 

Watch put on his headset to dispatch an available stranger to their hub.   
  
Ward shut off the feed to the Diamond dog before fidgeting with the controller.   
  
“Do you want to go with me?” He asked.

Watch’s eyebrow ticked upward. “To find her ex?” He asked.   
  
Ward nodded. 

Watch pursed his lips-  _ don't get involved _ . He warned himself. He let out a low huff of air in frustration. “Yeah.” He answered back. 

Ward’s face let up like a light, as he smiled at his partner. “Thank you…” He rasped.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story so far! please leave kudos and comments! :D <3


	6. The Stake Out

I didn’t really sleep much after my-  _ imaginary session _ . 

Although I was a bit more physically relaxed, I really wasn’t feeling any better. I still felt jittery-  _ nervous-  _ about seeing Ward today. How was I going to apologize for my actions? Should I even apologize? What if he liked it, but because I said sorry it dashed all hopes or he felt used. What if I  _ didn’t  _ apologize and he thought I was some floozy.

I sighed and threw the bedsheets off of myself and made my way into the kitchen. I stopped at the living room, looking around my still destroyed house. Rich really had left a mess, didn’t he?   
  
That bastard always knew how to make a scene.

I looked around to see my staff was still broken littered in pieces of wood and crystal, its magic all but gone. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a frustrated grumble.

  
“Great, guess I’ve gotta do this the old fashioned way.” I took a deep breath and I relaxed my body the best that I could. Shaking my wrists before cracking my knuckles and tilting my head from side to side, getting all the kinks out of it. I stood up straight and closed my eyes- focusing my energy on one thought. On imagining the apartment becoming clean and orderly once more. The broken glass piecing itself back together, the charms bending back into shape and the herbs dusting themselves off before flying back into their containers. 

  
I lifted my arms slowly and heard the rustle and chimes of objects in the room bending to my will. I didn’t dare open my eyes, scared I’d lose my focus on the task at hand. I didn’t stop till I could no longer hear any movement and finally opened my eyes. The house was put back together. 

  
I sighed, lowering my hands and inspecting my work. A few items were still cracked, and my wooden staff was still shattered. But- at least the glass and dangerous stuff was picked up. 

My stomach grumbled as I felt the magical energy drain from me.

_ “Breakfast…” _ I muttered to myself.   
  


Lilith followed quickly on my heels as I made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out a granola bar and lazily pulled off the wrapping and tossed it into the trash. Bits flew off and on to the floor as I did and I sighed. Too tired to be bothered to sweep it up or do any more magic right now.

Lilith moved toward her bowl, chirping to indicate that she was also hungry. I shoved the granola into my mouth clamping it with my teeth without biting down, holding it in my mouth. 

“‘Ew ‘ungry?” I asked her and she circled her bowl crying louder as I nodded, bending down to the bucket where I kept her dry food, I lifted the lid and filled her bowl with a scoop of kibble.

  
  


  
I patted her on the head as she dug in. I stood back up and chomped down on my own breakfast, walking back to the living room and flopping down on my couch.    
  
It was still early, Ward probably wouldn’t get here till after he was off work… if he even did come. 

I picked up the Guild handbook and opened it up to a random page, reading it as I crunched on my breakfast. It was incredibly possible that I’d ruined everything. The venomous voice in the back of my head repeating that I’d disgusted him, that he was probably ripping up my application now and I’d never join the guild.    
  
I tried to take deep breaths and shut the voice up, but just ended up reading and re-reading the same page over and over again, not taking in any of the information.   
  


At noon I took a shower and got dressed, something I should have done far sooner. I was feeling anxious that I hadn’t heard from him. I did have his extension, Ward’s direct line- Should I just… call? 

_ No that’s too desperate, he’ll call you.  _ I told myself.

Maybe just a text then?   
  
_ No. Idiot. Leave him alone… _

The hours drained on- I should have been working. But my emails said I only had one new order and I could always wait a day or two to process the spell. It was simple enough, but the buyer didn’t need to know that. Besides, what if by the time I got ready to start, Ward showed up?

I sighed and looked out my window when something outside caught my eye.   
  
A tall man in a winter coat stood with a dog- very odd and almost metallic looking dog- stood across the street. 

He didn’t seem to be walking the dog at all- they were just… standing there. The man was watching the front door of my building. Slowly looking left, then right, and then up to my window. 

I scrunched down in my seat. Hoping he couldn’t see me.

_ What the hell? Who was this guy? _

He wasn’t one of my neighbors- and who just walks around with a robot dog? I frowned and tried to go back to my book. 

I got in a few chapters on Arching Protocol, I kept checking out my window, noticing the man would occasionally leave, making his way around my block, only to stop again outside my window.   
  


_ What the hell? _

My last glance out the window had alerted me it was starting to get dark outside, I picked up my phone and saw it was past five. I figured the two Guild Agents didn’t necessarily work regular hours but- it was 7:45 and I hadn’t even gotten a text saying “sorry I can’t come” or something! 

I sighed and bit my lip before pulling out the note with Ward’s extension on it. Typing in the number and sending off a quick and somewhat petty text. I think I deserved to be _ a little _ salty.

Tossing my phone and book on the coffee table before making my way to the kitchen to find something easy to eat.

I frowned and looked to Lilith. “Should we make dinner?” I asked her and she chirped in response.

* * *

Watch and Ward spent the better part of the day getting ready for their stakeout. Watch observed as Ward went from his typical over-tired, overworked, completely drained state to the point where he was  _ completely  _ running on fumes. Staying up to track down their target all night had put him in a zombie-like state.

“Dude, would you just go lay down in the break room already?” Watch grumbled to him.

Ward yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time in an hour. “I’m fine.” He croaked. “It’s almost time to go anyway.”   
  
Watch looked over to his partner. They still had a few more hours and a bit more work to do for the guild before they could leave. They’d mapped out their plan perfectly- but if Ward passed out from exhaustion in the middle of it, it would cause complications. 

As usual, The Councilwoman had asked them for a ride home, they weren't her assigned chauffeurs, but since rescuing her from Bowie’s imposter, the three had become close. They didn’t mind and often  _ offered _ to escort her home. Once she was dropped off they’d take the limo to Staten Island, confront Richard McHenry- and  _ dispose  _ of him in the woods. They didn’t quite have the right paperwork for a civilian assassination, but they could half-asst later as an arching intervention. Claiming his attack on Asha was an unlicensed aggression and make it look as if he was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ward had sent a Stranger to patrol outside Asha’s building. Taking the diamond dog with him so he could keep a robotic eye on her, and giving her the extra protection and ammo only a diamond dog could have. Ward would periodically switch over to check and make sure for himself that Richard didn’t make his way back to her place.

On one occasion when he checked the Diamond Dog’s feed, he caught sight of Asha peering out of her window with a curious scowl painted on her features. Before the stranger peered up and she sunk back into her chair- trying to avoid being seen.   
  
Ward couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he continued his work.

It was 7 pm when the Councilwoman made her way to their control room, letting them know she was ready to leave when they were. The two grabbed their bug-out bags, saved their work and headed out with her.

After dropping of The Councilwoman, Watch drove them to the location. Sneaking up on the back entrance of the Chuck E Cheese and parking in a discreet location.

“Should be out soon…” Ward murmured to his partner. “His shift’s about to end.” 

Watch grunted and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and watching the door closely.

Ward’s eyepiece flashed, indicating a new message. Yawning, he pressed a finger to the button on the side. He still hadn’t slept, he couldn’t wait to get home, take a nice long shower and go to bed. But not until he know she was safe, and this asshole was dead.

_ “I hope I didn't scare you off. -Asha” _   
  


A smile splits out over his plush lips and an eerie warmth ran over him seeing who the text is from, before- “OH  _ SHIT _ !”   
  


“What?” Watch rasped in an annoyed tone, taking his eyes off of the back entrance and looking to Ward.   
  


“I totally forgot, I'm such an idiot!” He scolded himself running a hand over his face. “I told Asha I’d go back to her place to teach her self defense today” He sighed

Watch frowned shifting in the driver's seat and looking drearily back to the exit door.

“Ward-” He started, his tone was low and laced with worry.   
  


“-No I know, I know…” Ward cut him off.    
  


“You’re getting way too involved…” Watch continued anyway, ignoring his partner's defenses.    
  


Ward shrugged. “I just feel bad for her-” He stated. 

“It's more than that and you know it.” Watch scoffed.   
  


Ward sighed. "She's all alone in that apartment, she's got no friends or family anymore because of this dick-  _ heh, his names Richard how fitting…”  _ He murmured under his breath. “I wouldn't feel right just- leaving her to manage on her own. She just needs a little help is all."   
  


"Ward…" Watch started.

Ward could feel the heat rise to his face- What was Watch so  _ worried about _ ! "You’re the one who wanted to help her in the first place!” Ward protested, his tone defensive.

But Watch cut him off. “What I did was for the  _ Guild _ ! You  _ have  _ to see that this is different!” Watch turned in the driver's seat to face Ward. “This dip shit needs to get taken care of, but after this, you need to separate yourself from her.”   
  
Ward scowled and his plush lips pouted. There was a long pause before he spoke again,“...Why do you care anyway? It's not like I’ve gone over there and made out with her.”   
  
Watch sighed and looked back to the door. “I just don't want you to get hurt- I don't want you to go through what I did with Artemis…” He sighed. He paused before something Ward said clicked. “Wait... “ He looked back to Ward just in time to see him sink into his chair a little. “Who says they  _ makeout  _ anymore-” 

Ward’s cheeks flushed slightly as he angrily turned to look out of his window.   
  


“You did make out with her- didn’t you?” Watch’s eye went wide. He knew his partner too well- he already knew the answer to that question. “Ward!” He almost shouted at him, his dry voice cracking a bit.

“Don’t yell at me!” Ward interjected.

“I’m not yelling!” Watch defended.

  
  
“Your voice is raised and you’re making me feel bad, that’s yelling.” Ward scowled.   
  


Watch pinched the bridge of his nose “Helping some girl in a tough spot isn’t supposed to involve sticking your dick in them!” Watch ran his hand over his face.   
  


“I didn’t! We just kissed!” Ward’s voice got a little higher as he got more and more defensive.

“I just-” Watch stopped himself, looking to the back entrance as the door opened and someone in a Chuck E Cheese mascot costume came out.   
  


The boys both watched intently as the giant mouse pulled a pack of Marlboros out of his pocket, slapping the box in his hands before lifting off the head of his uniform to reveal his face. Dark brown hair draped down over his sweaty forehead and hung in front of dark green eyes. Giving the Guild Agents a good look at him. Just as he was putting a cigarette up to his lips, Ward nodded to Watch.   
  


“That’s him lets go.” He instructed and the two got out of the car, making their way toward Asha’s ex-boyfriend

* * *

Dont forget to comment! :D I really hope you liked it- this was a bit of a filler/setting up chapter but believe me, shit is about to *go down*


	7. The Forest

  
Watch and Ward moved quickly. 

They'd done this well into a hundred times before. As Guild agents and in their former lives as henchmen. 

Richard turned to light his cigarette away from the wind and the boys struck from behind. Ward un-holstered his gun and struck him in the back of the head, hard. Effectively knocking him out. Watch grabbed the giant Chuck E. Cheese rat head under Richard's arm, before shoving it back onto Richard's head as he slumped against ward. His pack of Marlboros, lighter, and freshly lit cigarette tumbling to the ground. They’d knocked him out before his cigarette even hit the ground.

"Score! Free smokes!" Watch bent down and pocketed the pack as Ward dragged the unconscious mouse to the limo. “I'm so keeping these.” he muttered to himself before he pulled the car keys out of his pocket, pushing a button and popped the trunk for Ward.

Ward grunted as he lifted the unconscious man into the car. Tossing his lifeless body in carelessly.

Watch slammed the trunk of the limo closed once Asha’s Ex was tucked inside, just as Ward stepped back to the front of the car. Before he could make it to the passenger's side Ward heard an odd squeak and caught the trunk door fly back open in his peripheral vision.

"The hell?" He murmured turned to walk back and see Watch try closing the trunk again- this time witnessing the roof bounce against the nose of Chuck E's costume.

"His costumes too big, the trunk won't close..." Watch rasped to Ward.

"I see that." Ward rolled his eyes and bent down to pull the head of the mouse off of the unconscious-costumed-dickhead, tossing it at Richard’s feet as his head rolled sickeningly against the spare tire.

Watch slammed the trunk again and this time it closed.

Ward rolled his eyes as the two rushed back to the front of the car, not bothering to buckle up before taking off. The tires of the limo squealing against the asphalt

Once they made it into the Pine Grove forest, they pulled Richard out of the trunk in a secluded area and laid him down up against a tree. He looked ridiculous leaning there with his oversize rat hands and giant feet. 

Ward stood in front of him, his whole body pulsing with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to make this asshole pay for how he’d treated Asha. Ward patted down his pockets- Looking for something.

“Shit!” Ward hissed to himself. The sleep deprivation was really starting to set in. He was overly exhausted, and if it was any other arch or assignment, Ward would have put this off for another day. At least Richard looked rather scrawny- this shouldn’t take too long.

“Whhhattt?” Watch whined as he turned to him.

“I forgot the salts” Ward admitted, running a hand over his face. 

“Seriously?” Watch shot him a look and shook his head. “What is with you today?” Watch scoffed. He was guessing the sleep deprivation and _woman problems_ might have something to do with his lack of focus. Watch rifled around in his own pockets before brandishing his own supply of smelling salts. He tossed a pack to Ward. “You’re going senile, I swear.” Watch scoffed. 

“Shut up.” Ward scowled.

“I should see if the Council thinks you should retire.” Ward smirked. “Put you in an old folks home.”

“I’m only 5 years older than you!” Ward spat at his partner before bending down in front of Richard. “Don’t get so full of yourself!” he broke the pack of smelling salts in front of the costumed mans face.

Richard startled awake, his eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to his surroundings. “Oh god, my head...” He groaned out before reaching to his bloodied scalp. “Where am I?” he asked in a dizzied murmur. 

Ward chuckled and tossed the used smelling salts to the ground. “Doesn’t really matter where you are.” Ward’s gravely voice was doing an amazing job of sounding utterly menacing. “It matters where you’re going…” He growled.

Richard scowled deeply, his body tensing as he realized the situation that he was in. He swallowed thickly and looked up to Ward. “- and where would that be?” he asked.

“Hell…” Watch crossed his arms and retorted back with a smirk. He moved closer to the tree before Watch’s red steel toed boot collided with Richard’s rib cage. The man made an attempt to protect himself but his head injury had him moving a bit sluggish.

Richard pushed himself off the ground and sprang to run away. Clutching his now, surely broken rib. Ward almost laughed as he watched him scramble away. “Ooohh no you don't!” he lunged for the man, grabbing him by the collar of his Chuck E. Cheese uniform and pulling him back. 

Richard yelped. “Help! HELP!” Watch came up behind Ward slowly. 

“There’s no one to hear you out here…” Watch growled, they had this down to a terrifying science. 

Ward shook his head before he turned and pinned the man to a tree harshly. But something in the back of his mind was bothering him- something about this wasn’t quite adding up. How was a powerful Witch such as Asha outnumbered by this weakling? _This fucking pussy?_

Ward could lift him off the ground with one hand, Ward punched the man across the jaw. And Richard sobbed. “What did I do!? I didn’t do anything! I’m just some random civilian!” he sobbed. Ward scowled, civilians didn’t usually call them selves civilians but-- there was no way this sad, miserable, pile of a man could _possibly_ have done the devastation he saw in Asha’s home. 

Ward paused before looking back to Watch. His partner had a dubious look on his face and he shrugged. Almost as if Watch was thinking the same thing. Could Asha have been lying to him? Could they have gotten the wrong guy? Ward hesitated before slowly letting the man go.

“S-sorry dude, I thought you were … someone else?” Ward ran a hand under his red hood and over the back of his neck. 

Watch moved closer to Ward “Do you think Asha lied or-”  
  
“Asha?” Richard’s eyes widened and he coughed, before suddenly turning and scurrying off a few feet away from Watch and Ward. He turned on his heel to face them. The look on his face had turned from frightened coward to an angry, evil, ominous smile. He let out a low growl before he turned his head to the side and spit out a mouth full of blood. Ward’s hit to his jaw must have been harder than he’d intended.

“This shit is about Asha?” he shook his head. “I knew it- I know that bitch’s heart was wavering.” Ward took a step closer to follow Richard. “Don't come any closer!” Richard warned. But it wasn’t scared, it wasn’t fearful or panicked. It was stronger- clearer than it had been before. “I’ll kill you- I will!” He shouted.

Watch rolled his eyes, he was not at all intimidated by this kid. 

Ward frowned into an almost snarl and crossed his arms. “So you _are_ her ex?” He asked- feeling a little lost on this one.

Richard frowned. “I’m not her _ex_ \- is that what she told you?” Richard laughed. “I’m her fucking Twin Flame- I’m her _Soul Mate,_ we’re bonded for life! She can’t _ever_ get rid of me!”

Watch looked to Ward- giving him a confused and tired look that so very clearly read _‘I told you not to get involved.’_

Ward looked confused. “Soul bonded?” He asked shaking his head. “She said you attacked her.” Ward took another step closer and Rich flinched taking another step back.

“That's none of your business!!” Richard practically screamed.

“Soooo you did attack her then?” Watch asked tilting his head to the side.

“I had to!” Richard was beginning to look frantic. He clutched to his aching rib, hunched over his giant mouse costume gloved paw, clinging to his side. “I could feel it- I could feel it through our bond! Her heart was wavering- if she fell in love with someone new, then I couldn’t control her! I couldn’t do what was best for her.” Richard snarled.

Ward’s eyebrow furrowed in anger as he listened.

Richard gasped for air as he shook his head “I’m sure she made me look like the bad guy.” He let out a halfhearted laugh. “It's easier to help her when she's on her own. It’s why I had to drive her family away when we were together, why I had to get rid of all her friends.” Richard huffed. “I had to make her appreciate what we had! Make her see how I was the only one who could love her! Take care of her!”

Ward’s eyes narrowed. “To show her you loved her, you left her to be homeless and beat her?” He was trying to show this idiot the gravity and stupidity of his words. But he had a feeling he’d never understand.

“Yes!” Richard shouted defensively. “She was ungrateful! She had to understand how good things were with me! She was supposed to come home after some time in the shelter, like she always did- but she just… went off and did her own thing without fucking consoling me, without my consent!”

“She doesn’t need your consent!” Ward had had about enough of this. He moved closer to Richard before asking- “Why did you have to beat her?” His gravelly voice making his question all the more ominous.

Richard smiled darkly, his lips twisting sickeningly. “I’d rather she be dead that fall in love with someone else.” He breathed. 

Ward lunged at him at the same time as Richard brought his hands up around his chest, a strange echo erupted from the woods and Richards voice carried through the night like a title wave. “ _Magis confortavi manus meas!”_ he shouted and Ward’s grasp on him was pulled away.

“Ward look out!” Watch shouted and in a blinding light Richard transformed from the 5 food 8 twig of a man to a towering, muscled giant at almost 9 feet tall. His skin flushed a dark orange and his Chuck E. Cheese uniform ripped at the seams, leaving him in tattered gray and purple remains. (Thank god it stayed covering his crotch. The Guild agents were not in the mood to see this idiot’s cock.)

“Holy shit!” Ward rolled away as Richard’s giant fist came down missing him by mere inches.

Watch scrambled back grabbing his gun out of its holster and without hesitation he shot at the ex-boyfriend. Watch all of got two bullets lodged in the Giants shoulder but it didn’t seem to do much besides piss him off. Richard screamed and swung his arm around and hit Watch square in the chest, sending him flying back across the forest before colliding with the trunk of a tree with a sickening _THUNK_.

A panic crossed over Ward as he saw his partner injured. He called out a strangled “Watch!”

Watch coughed as pain surged through him. “The fuck are you? A hulk?” he rasped out, clutching his side.

Richard laughed “The applications of magic are limitless…” a rumble moved through his chest. “What?” He sputtered. “You think Asha is self taught? No! _She used to be my apprentice!_ I taught her everything she knows- I'm 10 times more powerful than she’ll ever be!” Richard shook his head. 

Ward scowled before taking out his knife and charging at the magician, narrowly dodging his counter attacks before leaping into the air and stabbing the monster in the neck. Ward rolled off of the giant’s back and landed on his feet the dried leaves on the forest floor crunching beneath him.

Richard screamed and pulled the knife out of his neck- the wound wasn’t deep enough to do anything fatal. But it still left him somewhat injured. Richard tossed the knife to side before he turned and in one swift movement grabbed Ward up off of the ground in his massive hands. Ward squirmed as he felt Richard squeeze his ribs. He couldn’t breath, his vision blurring around him. 

Damnit! He used to be faster than this!

Ward huffed. “You’re not with the Guild or OSI or any other organization. I checked! You can’t have this much power and be unlicensed!” Even at the mercy of death Ward was a stickler for the rules.

Richard squeezed a bit tighter and Ward thrashed and screamed in his captors hands. 

“Every time one of you idiot organization people find me, I wipe your memory. I can do so much more magic, so much more _damage_ when you don’t know I exist.” Richard huffed. “Why would I join your little group where I have to follow your rules? No. I’ll stay on my own thank you.”

  


Ward screamed and wriggled under Richard’s grasp. _“Fuck!”_ He shouted. He was going to die here, he and Watch were going to die. All because he’d fallen for some pretty chick with too much baggage.

Richard shook his head as he watched Ward struggle “You’re the reason I felt what I did- aren’t you?” The mammoth Chuck E Cheese snarled as he made the realization. This wasn’t about The Guild or OSI at all. “You’re the reason her heart is wavering…” The look on his face turned to pure hatred. “Why don’t I make this easy on you- I’ll kill you both. It’ll be poetic. A modern Romeo and Juliet.” Richard’s eyes were wild, a fire of anger and jealousy that burned down to his core and Ward realized that this moment was about to be his last.

If he wasn’t so sleep deprived and if only he had more energy, maybe he could fight him off- if only he had been better prepared. Done more research- he’d stupidly assumed Asha’s ex wouldn’t be a threat, there was no history of him as a magician, nothing in his background check, not even a fucking parking ticket, let alone an unlawful use of magic warning. Ward had let his pride, his ego, his growing feelings for Asha get in the way. 

God he felt like such an _idiot._ He should have listened to Watch… he shouldn’t have gotten involved. Ward felt like his ribs were about to crack under the strain of Richards fist and he screamed again.

In the same moment a gust of wind erupted from the forest and the sound of Watch’s raspy voice pierced through the night. “Auferat protegas me! Auferat protegas me! AUFERAT PROTEGAS ME!!!” Ward was hunched over the ground holding up a glowing blue gem, that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Richard sputtered as he looked over to the Guild agent before dropping Ward to the ground. Ward’s wrist twisted sickeningly and his head bashed against the forest floor before there was a loud pop before Ward’s dry voice yelped in agony. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Richard’s voice wavered.

AUFERAT PROTEGAS ME!!! _AUFERAT PROTEGAS ME_!!!!” Ward shouted louder.

“You’re not a magician you can’t do that!” Richard made his way closer to Watch, attempting to snach the crystal out of The Guild Agent’s hand.

“AUFERAT PROTEGAS ME!!!!” Watch screamed before Richard crumpled to the ground, forming back into the short twiggy husk of a man he really was. His frayed uniform hanging about his fragile body in shreds.

Ward huffed, blinking back tears from the pain as his mechanical eye fixated on his target. He pushed himself up and made his way stumbling toward Asha’s ex. His head was swimming and he was dizzy. Richard scrambled back, trying to get away from the guild agents.

“Where did you get that? You can’t have that!” Richard had scrambled right up against a tree- cornering himself.

Watch let out a pained gasp. “Forgot I had this- Curse donated it weeks ago and I’ve just had it in my pocket.” He was answering Richard’s question, but saying it to Ward.

Ward bent down and picked up Watch’s gun from the forest floor with his uninjured arm. His regular eye swayed and he was unable to focus on his target- but his mechanical one had a clear shot. But before he could pull the trigger- Richard made a quick move.  


He’d looked around himself frantically before something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Without a moment's hesitation Richard scrambled away toward the dark outline of a squirrel and lunged at it. He captured the poor wriggling creature in his hands for only a moment. 

Before Watch and Ward can even process what was happening he leaned down and with a nauseating crunch he bit the squirrels head clean off. 

Watch and Ward were left dumb founded for a few solid seconds. 

"Oh sick..." Ward turned away from the sight as blood and end trails ran down his jaw.

Richard laughed and blood splattered out through his teeth before he looked to Watch and Ward, his eyes wild.

_"If I can't have her, no one can...“_ He shouted. Before closing his eyes and tilting his head back, the wind circling around him and blowing Watch and Ward back like a hurricane. “Occidendum Andramadus purpura pythanissam evocant Agartes!” Richard shouted and a dark shadow burst forward rushing through the guild agents with a deep, thundering rolling growl.

Ward blinked up through the rolling wind at Richard. 

The magician cackled "I'll kill her this time... I swear." He whispered before he snapped his bloodied fingers and disappeared into the night.

  


Notes: Thank you guys for reading, I hope the squirrel thing wasn’t too much, and I’m super uncomfortable writing fighting scenes so hopefully everything made sense. As stated before I’m like- writing semi personal stuff through fanfics- Richard is basically a mashup of all bad ex’s but with super powers/magic. I’m really excited to get to the next few chapters and sorry to leave you on a semi cliffhanger!- as always please comment!


	8. The Master

I finally gave up and started getting ready for bed. 

Ward hadn’t messaged me back and I had accepted that he probably never would. I hated that I felt so desperate- so _alone_ . I took a hot shower and my anxieties looped on repeat: _You’re not good enough, no one likes you, no one ever will like you, you should have just stayed with Richard_. I hiccuped as hot tears of rejection mingled with the shower spray.

After my shower I brushed my teeth and pulled on a clean, sleeveless nightgown, tying up my still-damp hair. 

“Lily!” I called “Common’ let's go to bed.” My cat waddled up to me and I scooped her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. “At least I have you.” I smiled into her black fur.

As I was about to switch off the living room lights I heard a sudden deep, rumbling growl echo outside my window. I raised an eyebrow at Lilith before placing her down on the couch and making my way toward the window to have a look.

The strange man that had been circling my house with his mechanical dog was still outside my apartment. The dog yelped and sparks flew out of it and it fell to the ground. The deep-throated growl rolled through the night again and I watched helplessly as a dark shadow seeped out and over to the strange man, and in the outline of the shadow I could faintly make out the form of a crocodile.

“ _Shit_!” I hissed to myself. 

The Stranger screamed before his body contorted sickeningly and he fell to the ground.

“No… no no no!” I cried running over to the cabinet full of crystals and charms. In all the commotion of the fight with Richard I hadn’t checked to see if anything had gone missing- if he’d taken anything from me, “Damn it!” I cursed, noticing a large clustered amethyst was now missing- a stone which once housed a particularly strong demon. “Damnit, _damnit_! Fuck!!” 

Quickly as I could I ran to my door, throwing up my arms and drawing up as much of my magic as I could muster. “ _This shield is my power to protect against evil, this shield keeps out harm_ !”   
  
The ground shook slightly and my chimes started to rattle. “ _This shield does not allow demons or negative entities to pass through it. This shield is my domain and I alone determine what is allowed to pass._ ” I closed my eyes as the shaking became stronger- car horns outside blaring and the trees blowing in the hurricane-like wind. _“No dark entities shall pass through this shield as I will, so it mote!”_

But I knew it wouldn't work. I knew that sound, I knew that shadow. I’d been possessed by Agares before, and his curses still lingered in my soul. 

  


The Bringer of Runaways, Patron of Earthquakes and the Duke of the Hell, Knower of All Languages- Richard would summon and bind Agares in order to bring me back every time I tried to leave.

“You who would harm, _you who would maim_ **_, if you proceed you will face the same,”_ **I was screaming at this point. My voice hoarse and my brow furrowed. Fear coursing through me, I couldn’t move from the spot I was in. “With cloth and cord of darkest night, I bind your deeds with shining light! You can not harm so stay away, I am protected both night and day!” I shouted casting my magic at the door.

Lilith growled and ran under the couch to hide.

As hard as I tried it was no use, Agares’ ancient magic was far superior to mine. I could feel him inching closer and closer breaking every magical ward and protection spell I had.

My front door burst open and a gust of wind followed the demon in. Argares’ dark shadow loomed over me, his red eyes glowing against the black abyss, looking into his form was like looking into an endless pit of despair and anguish. Agares sharp crocodile-like teeth snarled into an evil grin. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, mon cheri?” He growled.

“Don’t call me that!” I spat at him.

“Ohhh, der Liebling~ Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about me.” The demon reached out a dark hand to me. He grazed my cheek and his form passed through me like smoke, a deep chill coursed through my body and I trembled uncontrollably, the room shook and my lights flickered.

“What do you want Agares? I thought I trapped you.” I could feel his energy surrounding me. The darkness in my heart was almost overwhelming.

Agares laughed his voice rumbled and the floor shook dangerously. “You thought you could keep me tucked away for long?” He spat. He made his way closer to me and I stepped back.  
  
“Could you stop it with the rumbling, my neighbors are going to complain!” I frowned, trying to ignore the swirling disparate in my head, the voices telling me I was worthless. “What do you even want?” I snarled at him.

“I have my orders Agares hissed. 

“I’m not going back to _him_ ,” I shouted, “you can’t make me! I would rather die!”

“Oh- wo de tianshi, you’re on the right track there.” He snarled and that growling noise erupted from his chest once more. “You’re not going back to him… you’re coming with me.” 

It took me a moment to understand what he meant before he reached out and surrounded me. A thick, suffocating smoke filled my lungs and my sight was blinded in darkness. I was completely blinded by the demon and I was entirely helpless.

“Stop!” I screamed. I could feel Agares' hands clawing at every inch of my flesh. “Stop! Get off of me!” I gasped and coughed on the smoke trying to claw him away from me. He was trying to possess me, trying to get inside of me and take over my soul, pull me away from my body so he could pull me down with him.

I felt the demon's hands on my shoulders and he pushed me to the floor, I tumbled back and my back hit the floor with a _thunk_. His hand held me by the throat. I couldn’t see anything but blinding shadow and smoke, but I could hear the sounds of Lilith hissing and growling at the demon. I tried pulling at the hand around my neck only to be met with thin air. More invisible hands clawed their way up my sides and down my legs.

“Shhh…. Joining me in hell doesn't have to be an entirely unpleasant experience if you just… relax, min kärlek.” He whispered. “I’m a duke, you know? You could join me- I’ll give you all you could ever want, and more.”

I flailed my arms and legs wildly, trying to get him off of me. I felt my nightgown tear as my hands clawed mercilessly at nothing. It was no use. Agares was made of ancient magic and pure energy. And I was solid as a rock. Just to top it off, my staff was still fucking broken.

“Why- Why are you doing this?” I asked.

“It’s my master's wishes... “ He growled into my ears. 

Richard had bound Agares to himself years ago, after the first time I’d tried to run away, he’d chased me down in the dead of night and blackmailed me into coming back. I knew Richard was technically his master, but he’d never called him that before and the word choice caught me off guard.

Master- _THE MASTER_! I screwed my eyes shut, knowing I only had one shot to pull this idiotic idea off. 

Taking in as much air as I could with the demon’s hand pressed against my throat, I uttered the only words I knew would give me a moment to break free from Agares- even though my magic was weak and there was a _huge_ chance it wouldn’t work.

_“Duke of the underworld I do not give you my permission to possess my body or kill me by any means!_ ” I screamed and the darkness fled from me, his hands pulling away so I could breathe. I sprang to my feet so fast it made my head spin. 

  


There was a sacred magic law amongst Witch and demons- Everything within consent… to an extent. There were ways to twist your words or demand things from you, which all demons were well versed in doing. But speaking your consent or lack thereof clearly usually gave you a few seconds to protect yourself before they tried again.

I knew the protection wouldn’t last long so I had to work fast. I launched myself at my bookshelf on the opposite wall. Frantically grabbing for a small glass orb covered in a thin layer of dust. It had been given to me as a gift when my training was complete, along with the understanding that it only be used in emergencies. And- well, this was _very much an emergency_. I turned and raised my hand before the smoke and darkness was upon me once again.

“You can’t hold me off for long- your consent means very little in matters such as these.” His voice drolled into my ears, the rumbling of his chest shaking me to my core. I coughed and sputtered, choking on the smoke before throwing my hand down and dropping the class ornament and shattering it to the ground. 

An odd array of smells wafted through the air- basil, and almond, with a hint of apple. The summoning spell released.

Agares let out a low hiss and the darkness dissipated from around my eyes once more. I collapsed to the ground, coughing and wheezing, grasping at my now injured neck, curling up into a small ball, tears falling from my eyes.

In a flash of blinding light, a figure appeared floating in the air, dressed in long fark black robes and a catholic white priest’s collar. The embodiment of James Woods in his Scary Movie 2 costume, tiny glasses and all, hovered in front of me. 

“ _Jesus-_ ” I cussed under my breath.

The Master always did know how to make everyone uncomfortable in his grand entrances.

Agares screamed in terror and clawed his way around the room frantically. Scurring his way toward the still open door he’d busted in through.

The Master snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut before Agares froze in place.

“Really?” The Master sounded annoyed as he looked to me, my clothes tattered and my body bruised. “An exorcism on a Friday night? I had _plans_ you know.” The Master huffed at me. It was creepy, hearing a voice that sounded oddly like Couch McGuirk coming out of Jame’s Wood’s thin-lipped mouth.

“S-Sorry.” I coughed.

The Master turned to the demon. “I thought you were locked away in that brass box Solomon put you in and threw in the fucking river.” He huffed. “What idiot let you out?” 

As The Master spoke the sound of car horns blaring and tires squealing made its way through my open window. Oh god, what now?  


“I was following orders! You can’t lock me away for following orders!” He hissed at The Master.

“What orders?” The Master spat back.

“My ex’s,” I growled out, interrupting them. After almost being choked to death, my voice was hoarse and gravely. And could easily rival the Guild agent who had promised to meet me earlier today.

“Richard?” The Master’s face turned harsh and angry. “That little shit!” he almost yelled, as his anger rose Agares suffering only seemed to intensify “That's the 3rd time this year he’s gone against magical law, and I’ve had to pick up after his mess.” The Master ran a hand over his forehead. “I’m so sick of this shit!” He turned to face Agares and with a thunderous clap and a deafening scream the black shadow disappeared from my home. Though I was still injured, it felt as if a weighed had been lifted off of my shoulders. The overwhelming depression and despair leaving my body in waves.

Before I could say another word more on the subject to The Master, my front door was burst open for the second time this evening and the man who’d blown me off earlier stood in my entryway, his partner standing close behind.

Watch and Ward looked around my apartment wide-eyed and disheveled.

Without hesitation, Ward rushed to my side, placing himself between me and The Master, Watch limped in after him leaning against my wall before pulling his gun out and pointing it at the floating priest. In his other hand, he held out a glowing green amulet. 

“Stay away from her!” Ward called out in a warning voice. 

The James Woods Master put up his hands in defense but the look on his face made no attempt to look even remotely scared of Watch’s gun or amulet. “About time you showed up, _lover boy.”_ The Master rolled his eyes.

Ward gave him a confused look and Watch lowered his weapon.

I was- _beyond confused_. Why were they there? Did they know I was in trouble?

Ward paused, giving the master an odd look before he turned and reached out to me, his hands shaking. “Are you ok? What happened?” He asked before I saw his chin tremble slightly. I gave him a confused look as I pushed myself up to a sitting position. “ _This is all my falt._.” He whispered.

I looked up to him, his single eye glistening with fear and worry. 

“Your fault?” I shook my head. “How?”

“He followed your ex.” Watch answered for him, throwing him under the bus.

“You _what_?” I exclaimed before falling into a coughing fit- my throat burning from the strain. The guilty look on Ward’s face spoke magnitudes. 

He let out a strangled huff of air. “Wellll- I… I didn’t know he was a magician, I thought he was just a regular guy, so… We- ambushed him after work and… we were going to take him out- old school style,” He shook his head “were gonna classify what he did to you as an unlicensed act of aggression.” 

“But that’s not-” I tried to interrupt.

“I know.” Ward clamped his eye shut. The look on his face letting me know he already felt stupid about his choices. It was then that I noticed the blood on his face and the labored way he was breathing. 

My face softened. “What happened?” I asked.

Watch cut in “He attacked us and unleashed some dark shadow using what I can only assume was blood magic.” 

“Jesus…” The Master took in a deep, angry breath through his nose. “I’m really sick of this kid and his God complex.” He rolled his wrist and looked to the ceiling. “Not that I’m one to talk but-” 

I looked up to the master. “I’ve lived the last 5 years of my life terrified of him, scared that he’ll find a way to drag me back- can you...?” I scrambled, not sure what I was trying to ask him. “Do something about him?” I begged. “Please…”

He gave me a disgruntled look before he puffed. “I’m not going to kill him.” 

I shook my head. “I’m not asking you that.” 

The Master sighed. “You know, usually I’m a firm believer of magic being for everyone- but he really hasn't done anything good with his powers, has he?” The master rolled his eyes. “Fine- I’ll take away his powers- but you owe me one.” He pointed to me and I nodded feverishly.

He turned his attention toward Ward- a sick smile painted on his lips. “Hey, you- uh- make sure to take care of her.” He grinned before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

* * *

Notes: This is a semi two-parter! so hopefully the next chapter isn't too far away. As always comments keep me motivated!! :D please let me know what you think <3


	9. The Salve

“Who the fuck was that?” Ward asked running a weak hand over his face.

“You’re hurt,” I said not bothering to answer his question. 

“I’m fine” Ward shook his head. “ _ You’re _ hurt- We need to get you to a hospital.” He reached out and his hand grazed over my bruised throat. 

I pulled away and shook my head. “No, no hospital.” I pushed myself up on wobbling legs, suddenly feeling self-conscious about my torn and shredded nightgown.

Ward stood with me holding out his arms protectively to make sure I didn’t fall, but I could see he was in pain from the way he cringed.

Ward hesitated slightly. “Asha…” He rasped “Please you’re hurt let me take care of you, “ he pleaded with me.

“He’s right," Watch added with a hiss before limping to the couch. "Were all in pretty bad shape."

I rolled my eyes. "Hospitals take too long, I can fix you up here." I shrugged. 

Ward gave me a determined look before he suddenly bent down in a low bow. 

“Wait- what are you-  _ what are you doing _ ??” I exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up onto his shoulder. “Wa- Ward seriously! Put me  _ down _ !” my eyes were wide in terror. I did not like being up this high, or upside down.

He wobbled as he took a step toward the door. “Ward you’re going to drop me! Seriously! Stop!!”

“I know you’re scared of leaving the house but I'm not going to let you just keep yourself locked away when you're hurt! - woah-” Ward swayed after taking a few steps forward. He grasped hold of the edge of the couch.

"Seriously. Put me down you're going to drop me!" I shouted.

Watch leaped to his feet as best as he could trying to catch us. But he was too late and Ward and I landed in a pile of limbs on the floor. 

"Oww…" I groaned, clinging to my side. Ward was holding his head looking dizzy and pale. 

Watch made his way toward us to help us up he let out a deep sigh. "You know maybe she has a point." He rasped to Ward.

Ward looked up at his partner angrily.

  
  
"The limo is busted, neither of us are fit to drive and getting an ambulance, in this neighborhood at this time of night- it would take an hour, at least."

_ Finally a voice of reason. _

I picked myself up from the floor, letting out a small grunt of pain before I pointed to my couch, looking to Ward. “Sit.” I instructed before looking over to Watch, “You too.” I told him. 

Ward let out a low growl of frustration before he flopped onto my furniture.

“S’what I thought.” I huffed and took my opening to move to the kitchen. 

I pulled out the elements that I needed from my cupboard. 

Garlic, onion, turmeric, cumin and a special rosemary oil that had been blessed by the blue moon. I pulled out a knife and coarsely chopped the onion and garlic quickly. Tossing them into a bowl before adding the turmeric and cumin and pouring the oil on top. 

I grabbed a pestle and began grinding the ingredients into a fine paste. Taking the bowl and moving back to the living room. 

Both of the guild agents were sitting on my couch, nursing their injuries. Watch looked like he had a sprained ankle and was arching his spine in an odd way. Indicating a back injury. Ward had a sizable bump on his head and a dried trickle of blood seeping from his cowl. His wrist was for sure swollen and he was wheezing with every breath, indicating a broken rib and possibly a punctured lung. I let out a nervous sigh, these were all very serious injuries and I hoped to Freya my magic was enough.

Ward raised his eyebrow at me as I entered with the salve. 

“What’s that?” Watch craned his neck to look into the mushy bowl of paste. 

  
  


Instead of answering I took a deep breath and gave them both an uncomfortable look. “I need to get to your injuries.” I swallowed hard as they realized what I needed them to do. “Watch, can you take off your boot and shirt- and Ward, you’ll have to take off your shirt too, and your glove, I think I can work around you cowl.” I bit my bottom lip, “any other areas you might have injured too.” 

The Guild agents gave each other a worried look. Watch took in a breath and bent over to unbuckle his boot, kicking it to the side before shifting his hips and undressing without hesitation. Ward on the other hand-

Ward was still not comfortable with the idea of me healing him though- “Asha- please, the bruises on your neck look really bad, I know you don't want to leave your house but this is serious.” Ward moved to stand from the couch but hissed and fell back in pain. He placed a hand over his head. “Woah. Dizzy.” He grumbled. 

Watch just rolled his eyes at his partner, “It's not like either of us can drive right now, dude.” 

I looked out the window and sure enough, a busted up guild limo was haphazardly crashed into a parking meter, a pile-up of five other cars crashed into it. 

“I’d feel better if you just let me do this” I sighed.

Ward looked over to a now half-naked Watch on my couch who just shrugged in response.

I bent down to watches ankle as Ward began to undress. I helped him pull off his stretched black sock, it had a tiny hole at the bottom and I smiled, tossing it to the side. They were just- normal guys. I applied the salve generously with the tips of my fingers. Watch tossed his head back in response and a low groan rumbled from his chest, I rubbed the salve in and his body seemed to relax as the salve did what it was meant to. Healing his injuries, I could almost feel the swelling dying down under my fingertips. I would apply more of my magic when I was done, but even the little bit seemed to help.

I moved to his back once the area was covered, circling the couch- “Lean forward.” I instructed him gently. He obeyed and I scooped more salve into my hand before slopping it onto his back. Deep purple bruises were already forming.

I sighed. “I appreciate what you two did, but you really should have told me…” I let out a deep, frustrated noise through my nose. “I could have warned you…” 

Watch frowned as I rubbed the mixture into his skin. “Don't look at me,” he grumbled. “It was this one's bright idea.” He lifted an arm up to smack Ward upside the head. Ward was currently having a great deal of trouble with undoing his belts. With his wrist injured the buckles were rather hard to work around. 

I finished placing the balm on Watch’s back before making my way around to Ward. “Here let me help.” I sighed and bent down in front of him. I placed the bowl on the coffee table and wiped my hands on the edge of my torn nightgown before I batted the communications expert's hands away from his many belts.

Ward made a noise and pulled his hands away, begrudgingly giving me room to work. Taking them off without injuring him further proved more difficult than I’d anticipated and my hands started to sweat from the strain. When I was done with the last clasp I unzipped his jacket- revealing the small but firm muscles that toned his chest. 

Something inside me stirred as my eyes lingered on the small tuft of blond hair that lined his chest down his stomach.

I heard Ward gulp slightly before Watch’s voice whispered out “Dude- quit it.” 

I looked up just in time to see Ward's eye pinpointed directly at the cleavage of my nightgown. Our faces both flushed and we looked away from each other.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as he finished pulling off his jacket and gloves. Watch let out a disapproving huff of air and I heard him whisper something under his breath that sounded vaguely like _ “more sexual tension than my mom’s harlequin romance novels.” _

I sat on the edge of the coffee table and picked up the bowl, dipping my hand into the mixture and looking back to Ward. I started with his wrist. Smoothing the salve over the swollen skin, he let out a hiss of pain before I moved to his chest.

I slopped on the salve and he whimpered slightly. Ward was a bit more vocal about his pain than Watch had been. I moved to rub the balm into his skin, trying my best to ignore the strained moans and noises coming from him, before-

“Oh god, yes.  _ Please… _ ” Bubbled up from Ward’s lips. 

I froze in place and my eyes went wide. Watch snickered and turned away. The words weren't said in pain,  _ but in pleasure _ . Ward’s face turned beet red and he looked to me for a moment before turning away. Good to know he enjoys pain, I guess.

I blushed and couldn’t help the smile that made its way to my lips. “Any-uh-any other injuries?” I asked shaking my head.

Watch looked himself over “Nahh, I think that’s about all.” he rasped.

I nodded before standing, I reached down to my nightgown and tore at the bottom, ripping it across and pulling off a strand of cloth, I reached tore the cloth in two, binding one strand to Watch’s ankle and the other to Ward’s wrist. I cleared the salve from my hands on what was left of my pajamas before I took a deep breath and lifted my arms in the air

_ “Wrap thee in cotton, _

_ Bind thee with love, _

_ Protection from pain, _

_ Surrounds like a glove. _

_ Brightests of blessings, _

_ Surround thee this night, _

_ For thou art cared for, _

_ Healing thoughts sent in flight,” _

The slave turned a bright white and glowed against their skin.

I could feel the energy draining from my body, pain seeping into my bones where I was taking away their injuries. The spell worked well, but it had a nasty habit of transferring all the pain to the healer.

I wobbled as the spell finished and their body’s healed instantly.

Watch and Ward looked themselves over inspecting their now completely healed injuries. 

“Dude, holy shit- this is amazing!” Ward exclaimed looking over his bruised chest. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore. How did you-” He cut himself off as he looked up to me.

The room swayed and I felt my legs go numb. “Woah…” I whispered, grasping my forehead before a pair of arms reached out around my middle.

“Asha!” Ward called out as I tumbled down into him. 

“I’m fine.” I gasped. Lying as the room spun more violently.

“You’re not!” Ward scowled at me. I shook my head and my sight cleared slightly. I realized then that I had fallen into his lap, my head now pressed into his bare chest. I flushed a bit and my ears started to ring. “I just need to rest. “ I tried to push off of him. But the magical exhaustion was too much. I trembled. 

“Asha- what do you need? What can I do?” I shook my head, pulling away from him. He placed his hands on my sides. Holding on to me as I stood. Keeping me upright. “I need… tea…” I whimpered. Ward stood with me before his head snapped to Watch,

“Watch can you-?” Before he could finish watch spring from the couch.

“On it!” He rasped on his way to my kitchen. 

“Common…” Ward bent down and once more tired to lift me into his arms this time his strength was sure and unwavering. 

  
  


He brought me to my room, placing me gently on my bed. 

Lilith jumped up beside me as Ward sat on the edge next to me, he grasped my hand and hovered over me looking worried.

“I’ll be ok-” I tried to console him.

  
  
He bit his plush lip, not looking so sure.

“Asha, I’m so sorry.” He sighed.

“Don’t be- I can’t believe you just… went after Richard like that.” I shook my head and smiled at him. My eyes were so heavy, I was so tired. My whole body ached. “I can’t believe you defended me.”

Ward gripped my hand a bit tighter. “I shouldn’t have, it was stupid. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He was shaking a bit. “I didn’t want to see you hurt again, but- I ended up making matters worse.” 

Watch appeared at the door. “I’ve got the hot water going, but you’ve got like- fifty million different kinds of teas.” He sounded a bit frantic.

I tried to sit up in bed only for Ward to push me back down. I let out a grunt and sighed. “The stuff I need is in here, just bring me a mug of hot water?” I asked.

Watch nodded before rushing off again.

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out a small bag of herbs. Placing them in my lap before closing the drawer.

Ward watched me before I saw a smirk cross his face. He reached out and reopened my nightstand. “What’s this?” He asked looking at my massager.   
  
“AH!” I shouted in a strained voice, reaching over and swatting his hand away and pushed the drawer closed again in a haste. “Don’t look in there!” I scolded in embarrassment.

Ward’s smile only grew. “Was that what I think it was?” His dry voice teased me.

I flushed and gave him an angry look.

Watch came back, walking slowly as to not spill the mug of hot water. He rested it beside me on the nightstand. I poured the contents of the pouch of herbs into the water and watched as it plumed bright golden colors.

I rested a hand over the mug, the last of my magic draining into the cup. It wouldn’t be as good as the healing spell I’d used on them, but it would be enough.

I raised the cup to my lips and downed it rather quickly. It tasted awful.

I coughed and sputtered half choking on the hot water before I could feel my cuts and bruises disappear. The pain still lingered, but, at least the damage was gone.

I leaned back in bed and let out a tired sigh. I was exhausted. 

Ward let out a sound of relief “You look a lot better.” He sighed.

“I just need rest.” I retorted.

Watch bit his lips. “We need to get back to HQ…” You could tell in his voice he felt a little guilty.

Ward turned toward him, giving him an uncomfortable look. “What if Richard comes back?”   
_  
_ _ “My master took his powers… _ ” I whispered.

  
“He might still come by and try to mess with you the normal way.” Watch shook his head. He paused before he looked to his partner. “You stay here tonight, I’ll pick up the slack… and file a report on why the limo is totaled.” He looked at me and smiled. “You rest.” He pointed at me before he turned to leave.

  
  
“Watch, are you sure?” Ward moved to follow him.   


  
“Yeah Dude, you two have a good night!” He called out before I heard my front door close.

________  
  
Notes:   
Me: Herpaderp this update won't take too long  
also me: whoops heres this other chapter after a month  
  
Sorry yall- and as always Kudos and Comments keep me goin'


End file.
